


A Love Like Fire and Ice

by StardustAndTeacups



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Valentines Day Fic, bit of angst, bit of fuff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndTeacups/pseuds/StardustAndTeacups
Summary: "It’s Valentine’s Day. Usually, that would mean waking up to Marcus beside her, some great morning sex – first in bed, then in the shower – then Marcus would leave her and go downstairs to begin making breakfast."In which Abby feels a little lonely, Raven is her normal awesome self, Marcus has a question to ask and a few good ideas as to how ice cubes *should* be used.





	A Love Like Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you enjoy ;)

 

It’s Valentine’s Day. Usually, that would mean waking up to Marcus beside her, some _great_ morning sex – first in bed, then in the shower – then Marcus would leave her and go downstairs to begin making breakfast. When Abby would emerge from the bathroom, she would find a neatly wrapped present waiting for her on their bed. “ _Unwrap with care, and I will do the same tonight_ ,” it would say on a little note, signed off with his name and a heart. She would smile at his adorable attempt at drawing and put the note in a little pocket in her wallet where she kept the notes from previous years. Then, she would carefully unwrap the gift to find the most beautiful lingerie; sometimes bright red, sometimes black, sometimes the rich colour of a good red wine, but always beautiful and alluring. It would have the most intricate details; delicate lace, silky ribbons, sometimes even small pearls or Swarovski crystals.

These were the benefits of being loved by the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the country, but not even the most exquisite lingerie or the most expensive cars were a match for what it feels like to be loved by Marcus Kane. Not the man with the fancy title and enormous fortune, not the man with the giant mansion or that sly smile that would send any woman yearning for his attentions, no, those were all just decorations. The man behind the extravagant façade was so much more than just his money and good looks. He was kind, and funny and absolutely infuriating. Right from the beginning he had been able to rile her up. His eyes, dark brown and intense and filled with that special glint of something more, had always had a way of seeing into her soul right from the first time they met.

She would put on the lingerie and allow herself an extra glance in the mirror – he seemed to a magical ability to always find the right model and size, it always hugged her figure in all the right places – and then she would wrap herself in a luxurious silk robe and begin her descent down the stairs to the kitchen.

She would be welcomed by the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee and banana crepes – her favourite. They would eat together and she would try to get hints out of him regarding his plan for the afternoon and evening – he would take the day off from work, to prepare a surprise for when she got home – but he would expertly dodge her questions. His first strategy would be to ask about Clarke or try to get her talking about some project she was excited about at work, but soon that wouldn’t be enough, and he would to turn to more drastic measures.

Chocolate sauce had many uses; it could easily be swiped up with a finger and seductively licked off, or even better, it could accidentally be smudged on her neck as he wiped a fallen strand of her hair back into place; and what else could he then do, but trail his tongue along her skin, basking in the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the smell of her favourite perfume?

Eventually, she would give up; though she could be stubborn if she wanted, she knew that so could he, and she had no desire to give him a reason to stop. After a while, when she was filled with lust yet again, he would remind her that she needed to get to work, but by then, she would be so riled up that she could barely bring herself to care. _What did it matter if she was a bit late?_ she would think, but then he would draw back, as the responsible man he was, and tell her that if she didn’t leave now, he would have no time to finish his plans for their evening. She would scowl at him and he would smirk playfully at her knowing perfectly well what he was doing to her.

He had done this every year since they got together. He would drive her into a frenzy of lust and desire just before she had to leave. That way, he knew she would be thinking about him all day. That way, he knew she would be desperate and wanton by the time she got home from work. That way, he could make her _scream_ with a flick of his tongue the minute he lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter and showed her just how happy he was that she was finally home.

However, that was not how this Valentine’s Day would pass. This time he hadn’t been able to clear his schedule, in fact, quite the opposite. Today he wouldn’t even be beside her when she woke up, or there to greet her when she came home, he would be miles away on a business trip to TonDC.

He had been gone five days. It wasn’t as if he was across country, but TonDC did put a four-and-a-half-hour drive between him and their home on the east side of Polis. His last meeting would technically end late in the afternoon of Valentine’s Day, but they had agreed that it would probably be better if he stayed the night at his hotel and returned in the morning. She knew he wasn’t happy with the way things turned out this year, but there just wasn’t anything to be done this time. He had promised her that he would take her for dinner on the 15th, that way they could still hold their own little Valentine’s Day, but it just wasn’t the same. She would still have to spend Valentine’s Day alone.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of the 14th she was startled awake by the searing sound of her alarm clock, it’s uncomfortable beeping cutting through the silence of the big, empty house. As she slowly opened her eyes she found that she had, somehow, ended up on his side of the bed with her faced buried in his pillow. To be completely honest, she was a bit embarrassed by herself. It’s not like she couldn’t be alone for a couple of days, heck, alone had been what she was good at before this ridiculous man entered her life. She nuzzled deeper into the soft mattress breathing in his scent.

Her body was screaming for her to just stay in bed and let the day pass. She’d had trouble falling asleep the night before; it’s almost frightening how easily her body had gotten used to sleeping next to someone.

_Was this what being in a relationship did to her? Did it make her incapable of doing things on her own?_ She huffed a laugh at her own ridiculousness. _No, this was just her brain being overly sentimental in the early hours of the morning. And besides, it would be completely rational to miss him today, it was Valentine’s Day after all._ With a disgruntled groan she pushed herself from the warm place beneath the duvet and into a sitting position.

She got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was stood beneath the calming spray of the shower the day began to look slightly more manageable. He would be back in 24 hours, so until then, she might as well enjoy her own company.

When she was finished in the bathroom she walked back into the bedroom; her skin warm and damp, her mind relaxed. Her eyes drifted to the alarm clock on her bedside table: 8 a.m. That meant she still had about an hour to get dressed and have breakfast before she had to leave for her shift at the hospital.

A _ding_ from her phone drew her attention to the device which lay on the bed. His name was written across the display followed by a text:

**The morning view looks much better from the window in my office.**

Her brow furrowed. _What this was that supposed to mean? No ‘good morning’ or ‘I miss you’ or ‘see you soon’?_ Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his cryptic message. Her first instinct was to reply and ask what exactly the point of this message was, but she supposed she might as well go take a look. She got up from the bed, traded the towel, which she had hastily wrapped around her body after her shower, for a short, silk robe, and made her way down the hall to his office.

The office door creaked as she slowly pushed it open – their house was fairly new and very modern in style, except for Marcus’ office; it was like a small pocket universe in their world of sleek marble floors and white lighting. Wooden panels in a rich, brown colour covered the walls top to bottom and the floor was carpeted with a giant Persian rug; deep red with a mix of intricate, black and white details. It wasn’t a big room compared to the rest of the house and this was only made even more evident by the full-length bookshelves, which covered two of the room’s walls. In the middle of the room stood an old, wooden desk and behind it, on the wall opposite the door, were two big windows facing east. The curtains were drawn, so when she stepped through the door only the faint light from the hallway shone in.

She entered the room and made her way around the desk to pull back the curtains. For a brief moment her eyes struggled to adjust to the morning light; it had that bright and clean sting that only the winter sun has, but slowly, her eyes grew accustomed to the sunlight and the colours of the sunrise bathed the world in the most magnificent glow.

She had to give it to him: The view was very beautiful indeed. The sun had only just begun its journey across the sky and hung low above the horizon. It painted the world in colours of pink and purple and orange, which stretched out and mixed with the traces of blue the night had left on the world. Only sparse, feather-light clouds lay high in the sky, soaking up the colours of the morning sunlight; it made them appear as if they had been created by the stroke of paint brush. Not too far off she could see the rhythmic rise and fall of the ocean waves as they made their way towards land.

She had to admit, it was a breath-taking view, however, she knew perfectly well how the view looked from his office window, so it did not explain why he would send her up here. But before she could begin to question his motives any further she turned, and her eyes found an expensive-looking, black velvet box sitting on his desk.

_Oh._

The box was too small to be his usual gift of lingerie.

_Something else, then. Jewellery?_

Beside the box sat a white envelope with her name written in delicate, golden letters: _Abigail._

A surge of emotions swelled in her chest; surprise and gratefulness – she knew he could be hopelessly romantic if he wanted to, but she hadn’t expected this, especially when she knew he would be home tomorrow – still she couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of disapproval because, judging by the box, this gift had not been inexpensive, ultimately though, the rationalities of her head gave out to the all-consuming love she felt expanding in her heart and with slightly trembling hands she opened the envelope and let her eyes slide over the familiar curves of his handwriting.

_Abby,_

_I asked Raven to drop this off the evening of the 13 th, so that you would find it on the morning of Valentine’s Day. I hope that is the case, if not, the full responsibility of ruining your surprise lies with Miss Reyes. Though I do expect, given her record of being “an awesome super genius,” that she has made sure you’ve found this at the right time. (Note: Please don’t tell Raven I called her a super genius. She’ll either let it go to her head or take full offense in me using quotation marks, either way I’ll never hear the end of it.) Anyway, I actually had a point to this letter (and it’s not to please nor offend Raven)._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, my love._

_I know these words on paper are a poor excuse for what you deserve, but sadly, this year they’re all I have to give.  If I were home, I would have shown you how much you are loved,_ _but you will have to settle for my words, for now. There will be time later, and I plan to make the most of it, but until then; I love you._

_Now, before you open the gift that accompanies this letter – which I’m hoping you haven’t opened already – I don’t want to hear a single word about the price. I know you would rather I donated the money to a good cause than spend it on expensive presents for you, but to that I can only say that to me, you are the greatest cause of them all (and that I promise to double my donation to the Children’s Hospital charity auction in April, if you will accept this with no objection)._

_Though I am sure that I miss you dearly as you are reading this, I have yet to feel that sorrow. As I am composing this letter, you are soundly asleep in the chair across from my desk; the red wine and long shift seem to have taken their toll on you tonight. But that’s okay, perfect actually. I have just gone to you, to adjust the woollen blanket which had slipped from your lap and to make sure you were truly sleeping. I have just gotten some great news through from Indra and I wish I could wake you and tell them to your face, if only to see the beaming smile that will graze your lips when you hear what I’m about to tell you._

_I leave for TonDC tomorrow morning and if all goes according to plan I will be back home by the 15 th. This means we will spend Valentine’s Day 250 miles apart. I know this weighs as heavily on you as it did on me, but luckily, sometimes plans change and this time they have.  _

_Before you get your hopes up, as you may have noticed, I will not be home in time to make you breakfast and give you the morning you deserve. But, Indra managed to reschedule my final meeting, so I’ll be able to make it home tonight, though not in time for dinner. I know this is far from ideal, but I’m afraid there is nothing more I can do. I’ve made an arrangement with Raven: She will take you to dinner in my place (and with my credit card) and I will join you as soon as I’m back. I’ve promised Raven that she can stay and have dessert even if I manage to make it back, on the one condition that she leaves straight after. The rest of the evening I expect to have you all to myself. It seems like an eternity until I will see you again, but I promise you, the wait will be worth it in the end._

_With love,_

_Marcus_

Abby’s hands trembled slightly as she traced her hands over the ink of his name. _Tonight. I will see him tonight_ , she thought and held the letter to her chest. Somehow, this man had managed to plan the closest thing to a perfect Valentine’s date in spite of the fact that they would be miles apart during most of the day. _I love you too_. The smile that had spread across her face from the moment she had seen the note seemed to have expanded; all white teeth and happy tears and she felt the familiar bubble of happiness explode in her chest. _What an impossible, ridiculous, perfect man he is._

Her fingers found the delicate lock of the box. It snapped open and she lifted the lid to reveal the contents of the box. She couldn’t help the small gasp that made its way past her parted lips. Inside what she correctly had identified as a jewellery box rested an elegant necklace, which was far more beautiful – and far more expensive – than any piece of jewellery she had ever dreamt of owning. The necklace was made up of a band of diamonds; three rows of white sparkling stones neatly coming together in a point from where an impressive ruby hung. There was no doubt that this necklace had cost a small fortune, but it was elegant and simple, in its own radiant way, and Abby found herself actually considering wearing it on one occasion or other.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a small piece of paper neatly tucked behind a black silk ribbon in the lid. It was a small note written in the same golden letters as her name on the envelope.

_I hope to see you wearing this tonight, my love._

She couldn’t help but smile again. _Tonight. Not tomorrow, tonight._ She flipped the note to reveal a scribbled message in his handwriting:

_PS. You should have a quick look in the downstairs bathroom before you leave for work._

_Oh right, work!_ Suddenly, she was pulled from the bubble she had created in the morning light of his office. A quick glance at her phone told her that she was already late – it seemed coffee would have to do for breakfast – and she hastily grabbed the box and the letter and went back to their bedroom to get changed.

As she was getting dressed she tried to call Marcus. She wanted to thank him for the gift – and preferably give him a minor scolding for keeping her in the dark and making her think that she was going to spend today alone – but in the end, no one picked up and she was sent to voicemail. For a brief moment she considered leaving a message; just a short one to let him know she had gotten his letter and the gift, but in the end, she hung up.

She straightened her blouse, fixed her hair and made her way down stairs to locate her bag and her car keys. Just as she had grabbed her stuff, ready to go, she remembered his note. _The bathroom!_ She looked at her watch. Luckily, she had managed to finish up with a few minutes to spare, so she left her bag by the door and went back to find whatever he wanted her to see in the bathroom.

She unceremoniously pushed the bathroom door open and her eyes immediately caught what she was meant to find; a dress hanging from one of the cabinets. It was simple but beautiful; slim spaghetti straps and a tantalisingly low cut, she couldn’t help but run her hands over the inviting black silk of the dress feeling the light flow of the floor-length skirt. _Must be one hell of a restaurant_ , she thought, _if he’s planning on getting me into this_ and _the necklace_.

Sadly, there were still hours between now and dinner – most of which she was supposed to spend at work, – so she ran her hand over the soft fabric once more before letting go and going back to grab her bag and leave for work, for real this time.

 

* * *

 

To Abby’s delight, her day passed without any significant emergencies, which was an accomplishment seeing as she was the head of Mount Weather Hospital’s trauma department. But one fairly routine surgery, two pre-operative assessments and a growing pile of now finished reports later, Abby was ready to make her way home.

She had agreed to pick Raven up on the way, so she wouldn’t have to pay for a cab. When she turned the car around the corner and Raven’s apartment building came into view her eyes quickly spotted the young woman standing in the middle of the only free parking lot in front of the building. She was waving her hands haphazardly at a car which seemingly wanted to park there, and from the look of it, her wild movements were accompanied by quite a bit of yelling. Raven must have spotted her car, because suddenly she was smiling and waving at Abby beckoning her to come over before turning her attention back to the person in the other car. Abby watched as Raven leant in close to the passenger side window, said a few words which Abby had no chance of hearing and pointed a resolute finger in the direction of Abby’s black Tesla. It only took a few more words from Raven to send the other car well on its way, and Raven was left standing in the free parking lot with a smug smile on her face.

“You’re welcome, Doctor Griffin,” said the young woman as Abby parked the car and got out. “Now, you better appreciate your spot; I had to fight long and hard for it.”

“I saw.” Abby shook her head with a chuckle and pulled Raven in for a short hug. “You really didn’t have to go through the trouble though, I could’ve parked further down the street.” She pointed at another free spot less than a 200 ft down the road and sent Raven an inquisitive glare.

“Oh, c’mon doc! Let a girl have some fun,” Raven exclaimed “And, this way I won’t have to carry all my stuff more than a few feet.”

“All your stuff? How much did you pack Raven?”

“Just the essentials.” Raven pointed to pile of boxes and bags which stood right by the entrance to the building. “Don’t worry, there should be room enough if we use the back seat too.”

“Raven, what-” Abby started, but she was interrupted by Raven doubling over in a fit of laughter.

“Oh, you should have seen the look on your face!” She swatted Abby on the shoulder. “As I said: Don’t worry. I left my things inside.”

Abby shot Raven a glare but ultimately shook her head. She should have expected this from Raven Reyes. “Go get your stuff then.”

 

* * *

 

“Abby, how long can one woman spend in the goddamn bathroom?! I’ve been ready for at least 15 minutes and you’re still doing your make up, come on.” Raven’s voice made its way through the closed bathroom door.

“Just a minute,” Abby called out. She looked in the mirror, frustration filling her as she locked eyes with herself. _Why does my hair refuse to cooperate?!_ Everything else was perfect; her make up was done, she had a beautiful dress and a necklace fit for a queen neatly waiting for her in her bedroom, and yet, she had been struggling with her hair for half an hour and had gotten nowhere.

“You alright in there?” Raven must have heard the irritation in her voice because suddenly her tone had changed.

Abby sighed and decided that she might as well admit defeat, so she dropped the curling iron she had been battling and opened the door.

Abby should have known that standing face to face with a woman more than ten years younger than her and dressed up for a night out in one of the city’s most expensive restaurants, wasn’t going to help her self-confidence. Raven was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, but standing there in a close-fitted, red jumpsuit with her straightened hair shining like silk and her red lips curled into a worried frown, she looked like the goddess of love. There was no way Abby – as a woman in her mid-forties– could compete with _that_.  

She blinked a few times, and thanked god that her jaw hadn’t dropped of its own accord, as she tried to collect her thoughts.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Raven’s voice and her questioning, gentle eyes brought clarity back to her mind.

“It’s nothing,” she evaded. “You look beautiful, Raven.”

“So do you,” said the younger woman with a comforting smile. Abby’s hand had begun self-consciously playing with her hair. Raven’s eye caught the movement and gave her a knowing nod. “Need some help with that?”

“With wha-, oh.” Her hand fell from her hair.

“Come here,” Raven said, beckoning her to sit in the chair in front of the dressing table.

“Raven, you really don’t have to…”

“Sit.”

And then there was nothing for Abby to do than take place in the chair and let Raven fix her hair. She looked intently as Raven ran her straightener through her hair and added some hair products which Abby had no idea what did. Whatever it was Raven had done to her hair, it worked; where there had been odd curls and stubborn stray tendrils, were now smooth, golden brown strands of hair falling softly around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Raven.” She grabbed Raven’s hand which lay on her shoulder and gave it a grateful squeeze. “Truly.”

“No prob, Abs” The young woman took a step back to let Abby stand up. “But now you really need to get dressed. Our table is reserved for seven and we’re going to need at least half an hour to get there with the traffic and-” she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, “and that sounds like our limo.”

“Limo? Raven, why on Earth would you book a limo?” She felt herself getting seven more stressed as the doorbell rang once more.

“Your boyfriend is paying,” yelled Raven already halfway to the door.

Abby quickly slipped out of her robe and into her dress. She almost had to fight back a groan as the impossibly soft fabric settled around her curves. The back was low-cut, so she had to give up on wearing a bra underneath, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, the feel of the silk directly against her skin sent shivers down her naked spine. She could hear Raven talking with their driver downstairs. Its sounded like she had let him in while Abby finished up, so she allowed herself an extra look in the full-length mirror.

She let her eyes slide from her hair over the features of her face, she let them linger briefly at the sparkling jewel she had fastened around her neck, before she finally studying her dress. She slid her hands down along her sides revelling in the luxurious feel of the fabric but frowned when she felt the small fold of her underwear beneath the thin silk.

“Abby, hurry up, will you?” Raven shouted from downstairs. A quick surge of panic flashed in Abby’s mind but then an idea began to take shape.

“I’ll be right there, just go wait in the car.” She smirked at herself in the mirror and slipped out of her thong, then she found her shoes and her bag and made her way to the door. _Wonder if this had been his plan all along?_ She hadn’t gotten the usual set of lingerie this year, instead he had gifted her a necklace and a dress that did _nothing_ to conceal any part of her body. A part of her hoped it was a coincidence, if only so that she could surprise _him_ tonight as well.

She grabbed her coat, locked the door and, finally, joined Raven in the limo. For the first time, as she watched the house slowly getting smaller and the skyscrapers of the city growing closer, she felt the jittery buzz of happiness, which had coursed through her veins since this morning, swell and burst inside her again.

“Thank you for this Raven, I know there are probably a million things you would rather be doing this evening than going to dinner with me, and I really do appreciate you being here, but if there is anything else you’d rather do, I don’t mind waiting for him on my own.”

“A night out with a beautiful woman, having dinner at one the finest restaurants in the city and I don’t have to pay for _anything_? Nah, that sounds pretty damn good to me.” Abby looked sceptically at Raven trying to find some trace of sarcasm in her words, but she found none; just a wide smile and bright eyes.

“Well, okay then Miss Reyes, why don’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“Sorry doc, can’t do that. Promised not to tell.” Abby shot her a suspicious look. “It’s a nice place, don’t worry, but in the meantime, however,” Raven opened a small cabinet beside her seat and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, “we might as well get started.”

 

* * *

 

Finally, the limo came to a stop and the door was opened, but Raven, who was seated closed to the exit, didn’t opt to get out.

“Ladies first,” she said and gestured towards the open door.

Abby hesitated for a second but figured asking questions would get her nowhere – as had been the case so far. Gathering her dress in one hand so the skirts wouldn’t get in the way, she got out of the limo. She was immediately bathed in the golden lights from the hotel building in front of her; ‘Delphi Plaza Hotel’ was written in bright, sparkling letters above the entrance to the hotel.

“Abby.”

And just like that – just one word, _her name_ – her head snapped from the shinning lights around her and found _him_ and suddenly, everything blurred and faded until there was only _him_. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and her breath catch in her throat, and for a moment she was frozen.

“Marcus.” Her voice was hesitant, questioning at first, but as soon as his name had left her lips it was as if she was hit by the reality of the situation: _he was really here._

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until much later. Did something happen?” She chided herself when he let out an amused chuckle. He was standing right in front of her, in a handsome suit and a warm smile on his face, and her first reaction was to think that something had gone wrong.

“Good to see you too Abby,” he smiled. Then, he took a step closer to her and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

His hand gently tilted her head as he leant down and kissed her. The kiss was light and sweet and much too short for her liking. She was ready to lose herself to the maddening feel of his beard against her skin and his tongue against her own, but a not-so-subtle cough from behind them made him pull back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Kane.” Raven’s voice carved its way past the insistent beating of her heart and Abby couldn’t help but blush though she did nothing to move out of his embrace.

“Hello Raven. It seems everything went according to plan.”

“Of course it did! When I tell you I’m on it, I’m on it. No fuck ups on my part, as promised.”

“I can see that.” Abby felt his eyes on her and turned to smile up at him. “Thank you, Raven.”

“My absolute pleasure,” said the young woman and waved something in the shape of a credit card around. Marcus just shook his head at her.

“Have a good night Reyes,” he said, “but please don’t make me regret this in the morning.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about that if I were you. Judging by the kind of gifts you buy for your girlfriend I think you have more than enough money to spare.” She gave a nod towards the necklace which hung perfectly around Abby’s neck.

“Have fun kids, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” And with that – and a knowing smirk on her face – she got back into the limo and drove away, probably to see some of her friends and definitely to spend a ridiculous amount of money on booze.

“That woman drives a hard bargain,” said Marcus, then he held out his arm for her to take and lead them into the hotel restaurant.

A waiter lead them to a booth located away from the main floor of the restaurant. It was quaint and a bit more private, but they could still smell the rich aromas which filled the restaurant and hear the low chatter of pleasant conversation. They ordered food and wine and as the waiter left their table they were alone for the first time since Marcus had left for TonDC.

“You look beautiful,” he said reverently as he reached his hand across the table to brush against her fingers. His eyes were gleaming, and his lips seemed to be caught in a perpetual smile which she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She let her eyes slide over his upper body. _That man knows how to wear a suit_. Even though his job usually had him wearing formal shirts and pleated trousers seeing him in a proper suit and tie had always had a certain _effect_ on her, and it sure didn’t let her go unaffected this time either. There was something about the way the white fabric of his shirt stretched across his chest as he breathed that suddenly made her acutely aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing _anything_ beneath her thin, silk dress. The fact that he was at her as intently as she was him didn’t help either. His eyes were clearly fixed on her barely covered chest, no doubt using the splendid ruby which rested just above her cleavage as an excuse in an attempt to seem less obvious. However, Abby wasn’t fooled. _If he’s going to stare at me like this all evening this might turn out more torturous than I expected_ , she thought, but in the end, she decided that she might as well give him a run for his money.

“I missed you,” she said successfully drawing his attention back to her face. “Five days is a long time to go without…” She let her voice trail off as she discreetly began to slide her foot up his leg. Sadly, their current seating wouldn’t let her get as far up his inner thigh as she would have liked without the risk of being detected. He tried to hide his reaction by tactfully clearing his throat which only made her want to do it again, but she spotted the waiter nearing their table with their wine and decided she’d save some of her teasing for dessert.

“It’s a long time to go without having someone to make you coffee in the morning.” She slowly dragged her leg back. “It’s so much work to do all by yourself,” she finished with a smirk and just in time for the waiter’s arrival.

 

* * *

 

By the time their dessert was brought in Abby was laughing and smiling and beginning to feel a slight buzz of the alcohol coursing through her veins.

“Oh it looks delicious!” Abby exclaimed as a plate of white chocolate cheesecake with raspberry swirl was placed in front of her. “Thank you,” she said as the waiter filled her glass with more wine before leaving them again.

She smiled at Marcus. His lips quirked slightly upwards as he met her gaze but for some reason his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What?” she asked.

“Oh nothing.” He hesitated, it was clear there was something on his mind – something he wanted to say. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” She studied him closer, frustrated that her ability to read his mind seemingly only went so far.

“It’s good,” he said after having tried a piece of the cheesecake and just like that his weird demeanour faded. She supposed he would tell her if something was truly wrong and if not, she could always ask him at a more convenient time than this.

They continued their soft smiles and kind-hearted banter as they finished their dessert, but for some reason Marcus’ left hand seemed to drift under the table to fiddle with something rather than resting on top of it, waiting for a chance to innocently brush against her hand as it had during the previous courses.

He grew quieter as they finished their dessert, then, when their plates had been carried out, he took a long sip of his wine and stood up. Abby watched in confusion as he nervously wrung his hands together and took a deep breath. What happened next really shouldn’t have surprised Abby as much as it did – they’d had conversations on the topic several times before and she should’ve know it was just a matter of time before he would officially ask the question – but regardless of all of this, her heart leapt in her chest and hands began to shake as the man before her slowly sank down on one knee and presented her with a small black box.

She was faintly aware of her hand coming up to cover her mouth as he opened the box and began to speak.

“Abby.” His voice was shaking, and he let out an airy chuckle before taking a breath and continuing. “I love you, more than I ever thought myself capable off, and to be loved by you in return is a miracle I could never have expected. I will never understand what you saw in me when we first met, but I am forever grateful to have known power of your affection. I’ve seen the fierce love you have for your daughter and I’ve seen you open your heart, not just to me, but to Octavia and Bellamy as well and for that I am eternally grateful.”

Abby blinked as she felt a sharp sting of tears which were insistent to fall, but it was of no use.

“I could never be deserving of your love, but I will try; I promise, for you, I will try to be the better man you have shown me I can be. _I love you._ I cannot say that enough, and if you’ll have me I promise you, I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives. You are everything to me, you changed me for the better, _you saved me_. So I ask you, Abigail Griffin, will you marry me?”

As much as her brain was screaming yes, she seemed to have forgotten how to speak. So, in want of a better reaction, she just nodded vigorously. The look of genuine surprise which briefly flashed across his face sent a jab through her heart and she immediately got up from her chair, grabbed his stupid face and pulled him up into a bruising, tearful but _oh so happy_ kiss in the middle of the restaurant.

“ _Yes. Yes you idiot, yes._ ” She said in between kisses. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

She stepped back and let him take her hand in his, so he could slide the ring onto her finger.

“Marcus it’s beautiful!” She held her hand out to properly study what was quickly becoming one of her most prised possessions. It was a thin, gold ring with a sizable emerald-cut diamond fastened in a gold setting. It was exquisite but simple – she loved it. _She loved him._

 

* * *

 

After that it hadn’t taken Marcus long to pay and rush her into the elevator to take them to the hotel room that he revealed he had reserved. It relieved her to know that even though he had been nervous and seemingly surprised by her answer, a part of him had been confident to book a room in advance.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Abby realised that taking the lift might have been a bad idea. One moment he was reverently holding her hand and brushing his thumb over her ring, but the moment the doors were sealed his mouth was on hers – hot and wild and happy – and that small voice in her head that told her it was a bad idea to get all worked up in an elevator fell silent.

He backed her up against the back of the lift as his hands roamed her body. She could feel the warmth radiating from his palms through the thin fabric of her dress and the maddening pressure of his thigh between her legs. Their tongues danced in a short battle of dominance before he broke away to begin a trail of kisses along her neck. It was as if the fire, which had been smouldering under the surface of her skin since he had kissed her in front of the hotel, stirred and set her whole body aflame. Every fibre of her being was screaming for his touch. Her hands were buried in his hair, her head tilted back and his mouth, _oh god his mouth,_ was sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin just below her ear.

She ground against him and was ready to yank him back up for a hungry kiss when a faint “ _ding_ ” filled the air. They stood frozen in place for a moment before the lift doors began to open and panic had them hurriedly shuffling out of their, ahem, compromising position.

The doors opened to reveal a not-so-oblivious but _very nicely dressed_ business man with an impressively composed facial expression. It quickly became clear that he had seen a little too much of their follies to feel comfortable getting into the elevator and for a moment they were stuck, just standing there waiting for the doors to close again. Abby made the mistake of chancing a sideways glance at Marcus and had to struggle to keep her laughter under control until the elevator moved again. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before the lift doors were sealed yet again, and Abby immediately broke out in a hearty fit of laughter.

“Well don’t you just look utterly well-fucked,” she laughed. His hair was a mess and traces of her lipstick were smeared all across his mouth and jaw, and that was just his face… Letting her eyes drift south it was hard to miss how his trousers seemed oddly tight in certain areas. His shirt had been untucked but did a poor job at concealing _anything_ regardless.

“Guess that’s just the effect my _fiancée_ has on me,” he said unapologetically, his eyes still dark with desire. Seemingly, their awkward encounter had not been enough to dampen his mood.

To their luck, the next time the elevator stopped was their floor. They stumbled down the hallway together until they reached the room and Marcus had to break away to get the key card out of his pocket. He struggled more than he should have but, in the end, they made it inside and not two seconds later was Abby pushed against the door, trapped between hard wood and his heated body.

It was a clash of teeth and tongues desperate to taste each other. His hands firm hot against the skin of her neck, her waist, her hips, while hers found purchase around his shoulders. In one swift move her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her trough the room.

All lights were off since none of them had bothered to find the switch, but the full moon shone its light through three big windows which covered one of the walls making it easier for Marcus to make his way towards the bed without stumbling into furniture. Except he didn’t stop by the bed, he walked straight past in and set her down in front of the windows turning her, so she could see the city lights hundreds of feet below them.

“Marcus?” She began hesitantly, she didn’t know what the point of this was and had no interest in putting a stop to what they were doing.

“I want you to see.” His hands brushed her hair to the side sending shivers down her back and his mouth began to move against the newly exposed flesh. Abby’s eyes widened as she caught his burning eyes in the dark glass of the window.

_Oh_.

His fingers had made their way to the zipper and was sliding it down tantalisingly slowly. There was a brief moment of hesitation just before he slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

“I want the world to see.”

His eyes caught hers and she spotted a faint flash of uncertainty; he was asking for permission, and all he needed was that small nod of her head. And with a light brush of his hands her straps glided of, and her dress pooled at her feet exposing her to his gaze, to her own and to the world outside, though they were too high up for anyone to actually spot them.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, almost reverently, as one of his hand came around and found her perked nipple. “Beautiful.” She felt his breath against her ear and it sent a wave of heat straight to her core. “So _beautiful_.” He took a step forward moving them closer to the window, so she could brace herself against the glass.

The new position had him pushed against her backside, his straining erection evident even beneath the layers of clothing which he was still wearing. He slid his free hand along her side and the flat muscles of her stomach towards where she was acing for his touch. As his fingers dipped into her wetness she couldn’t help but let her head fall back, eyes closed, and let out a soft whimper. His mouth was hot against her neck, where her necklace still hung as her only attire, and his fingers teased at her entrance.

“Look at me Abby,” he said, the sound of his hoarse voice making her open her eyes again. “ _God_ you’re so wet.” His eyes were nothing but hooded black orbs following every little squirm her body made as his fingers carried out their task expertly.

“Marcus.” Her breath hitched as his thumb brushed insistently against her clit and she was sure she couldn’t take it much longer. “More,” she gasped, “I want all of you.”

He withdrew the hand which had been lavishing her breasts and she heard the glorious sound of his belt being unfastened and the fabric shifting as he released himself from the tight confines of his trousers. He was at her entrance in no time, hot and heavy and iron-hard. A groan escaped his lips as he buried himself in the slick heat of her, his hands holding firmly onto her hips to steady himself before he began to move. The first few thrusts were slow and measured, but soon his movements grew frantic and deep hitting that sensitive spot inside her that made her whole body shudder.

Their eyes remained locked in the dark window glass as their bodies moved together in an undulating rhythm and their gasps of _ah’s_ and _oh’s_ and _yeses_ merged with the sound of skin moving against skin. Abby felt the wave of her orgasm swell and crest inside her and her senses were flooded with white-hot pleasure. If it hadn’t been for Marcus’ firm grasp around her she was sure she wouldn’t still be standing, her knees buckled, and she fell forward resting her forehead against the cold window. He wasn’t far behind her. A couple of deep thrusts later she felt him empty himself inside her and lean forward to brace himself as well. They were hot and sweaty against the cold window which had steamed up, once again hiding them from the world outside.

“That was…” She trailed off, her mind too sated to find the right word.

“Not what I had planned,” said Marcus behind her as he slowly slid from her heat.

She turned in his arms and brushed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Well, clearly plans are overrated,” she stated.

“Well, we’ve still got time.” He glanced towards the bedside table where a bottle of champagne was perched in a glass bowl full of ice. “Unless you’re too tired?”

“Too tired for a glass of champagne? C’mon Marcus.”

“Just making sure I don’t tire you out.”

She huffed a laugh at that. “I thought that’s what you were _supposed_ to do,” she said and gave him a small push towards the bed.

 “Come here,” he beckoned her to the bed and presented her with a glass.

“So, was this your grand plan? Getting me naked in a hotel bed and serving me champagne?” She took a gracious sip enjoying the feel of the bubbly liquid sliding down her throat.

“Not exactly,” he said with a sly smirk that made her think there was more to come. “To be honest the champagne was a means to an end. I couldn’t very well order a bucket of ice without seeming a little suspicious.”

At that she quirked her brow. “Oh so it’s the ice you were after? What on earth would you need ice for?”

“I’ll show you.” He took the glass out of her hand and set it back on the table. “Lie back.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little over-dressed for this?” she questioned as she let herself settle against the soft pillows.

“Oh I’m perfectly fine dear, though I could be persuaded to take off my tie if it would make you feel better.” He sent her a smug smile as he began tugging at his tie.

Her eyes narrowed, _what is he playing at?_ she wondered. But she would soon have her answer.

“I personally think it would look much better like this,” he said as he moved to place it over her eyes.

She let him; even lifted her head to let him tie it behind her head. Her body was suddenly alive with the buzz of anticipation, the insistent flutter in her lower abdomen had returned with renewed vigour and she was acutely aware of the sticky heat between her legs.

“Marcus-.” Her voice was raspy and thick with desire.

“Shh,” he chided her, “Just relax.”

And she tried, she really did, but having been robbed of her sight her other senses had been set alight, and she couldn’t help the soft yelp that escaped her when she felt the cold touch of an ice cube against the warm skin of her collarbone. Her breath quickened as he trailed it down and through the valley of her breasts making her breath hitch when she felt cold cube melt as he drew circles around her nipple. He followed with his mouth creating a maddening contrast to the cool wet trail, and when he reached her nipple he gave it a gentle tug before taking another ice cube and giving the other breast same treatment.

After he had finished his second trail he let her lie, blindfolded, for a moment. The anticipation was killing her. She didn’t know where she would feel the cold touch of ice next, she wanted to reach out for him and guide him to where she was practically _throbbing_ , but as soon as her hand reached out it was caught by his.

“Don’t move,” he said guiding her hands above her head, “Don’t move.” And then the ice was back, on her belly this time, and going lower. Her breathing quickened as he trailed the cool ice cube down over her hipbone and across her lower abdomen, his mouth never far behind.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing licks and delicate bites she felt him drag the cube through her folds. It was almost embarrassing, the sound she made, a high-pitched whimper of pure pleasure and surprise, which transformed into a low moan the moment is lips closed around her sensitive nub.

“Marcus,” she gasped, all other words having dissipated from her mind.

The ice cube melted quickly in the slick heat of her desire, but his mouth stayed on her lapping at wetness. He alternated between long, languid licks over her entrance and short flicks of his tongue against her clit and soon Abby was seeing stars for the second time that evening. She cried out as her shuddering orgasm rolled through her body and her hands flew down to clutch at his hair.

As she came down from her high, Marcus still running slow flat licks through her folds, she attempted to pull his head up from its place between her legs, so she could kiss him.

“Come here,” she said as she lifted the tie form her eyes before she surged up to capture his lips. He was hot and sticky with her own juices rubbed into his beard, but she didn’t care. He was perfect; he was hers.

She pulled his body close against her and gave a pleased hum when she felt his half-hard cock pressing into the soft skin of her stomach.

“As much as I love how that suit looks on you,” she said in between kisses, “I think it’s about time it hit the floor.” She began tugging at his buttons and with a little awkward squirming he was, _finally_ , naked above her.

“You’re going to be my wife,” he said reverently as he brushed a strand of hair which had stuck to her damp forehead aside. “My wife.”

“I am.” She looked him deep in the eye and felt the familiar flutter in her stomach, but this time it wasn’t just desire, it wasn’t just _need_ , it was love; pure, unadulterated, all-consuming love. It swelled inside her, coursed through her veins and sent tingles all the way to the very tips of her toes.

Slowly, he positioned himself at her entrance and with an exhale he sank down on top of her. They kept their eyes trained on the other as he began to move. This was nothing like before, no frantic thrusts and high-pitched sounds, no, this was slow, undulating movements and deep breaths flowing in tandem between them as their hearts aligned and they became one. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
